


Basically, I'm Gay

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Gay, Gen, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Philip lester - Freeform, Video, YouTube, basically i'm gay, dan's video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: It's time to upload "Basically, I'm Gay".  Dan is sat on his sofa crease, Phil is beside him.





	Basically, I'm Gay

Make public. Save.

Refresh. Refresh. Refresh. 

The view count soared. 

The comments poured in.

Dan sat on the sofa crease.

Phil sat beside him, leaning over his shoulder, taking it all in while softly uttering words of support. 

“They like it, Dan.”

“I told you they’d be supportive.”

“I’m so proud of you!”

 

Dan grinned, but was too numb to speak. 

He felt more vulnerable than he had felt in his entire life. He was glad to have Phil beside him: in this moment and in his life.

His phone began to ding with texts from friends.

He glanced at them but did not respond.

Refresh. Refresh. Refresh.

 

500 thousand views. Then a million.

1.5. Then 2. 

Phil kissed him on the cheek. 

 

Refresh. Refresh. Refresh.

 

Two hours a millions of views later, the picture was nearly the same. 

Phil had gotten them some champagne to toast and sip.

They clinked glasses and then shared a bubbly kiss. 

 

Into the late night and early morning, they sat. 

A feeling of heaviness finally lifted from their shoulders.

The old fear: the one of accidental discovery, was gone.

Forever.

And the new fear: one of judgement, was fading fast.

 

Dan smiled, even as tears rolled down his cheeks. The relief, palpable.

Phil pulled him close and nuzzled into Dan into his chest. 

 

“I told you they would still love you, Bear.”

3 million. 3.5 . 

 

Refresh, refresh, refresh.

 

The next morning, they awoke on the couch. Tangled up in each other’s arms, the laptop still open and within Dan’s reach. 

Refresh.

6 million.

Dan’s voicemail was full.

Phil’s was, as well.

 

Dan closed his laptop.

Phil stretched and yawned. “Do you want a coffee?”

Dan nodded.

 

And so, the first day of their new life began.


End file.
